The invention relates to a syringe with a Barrel having a Sealing Cap to a Fluid Medium within the Barrel.
Such a syringe is known from EP 0 723 784 A, incorporated in its entirety by reference. The barrel has a lug that extends in the peripheral direction with an inclined side facing the outlet and a rear shoulder that is almost perpendicular to the peripheral direction. On its inside, the cap that is to be put on has sections that are formed as undercuts and that extend in the peripheral direction, and the cap engages in the projecting section of the barrel when the cap is pushed on. Since the outside diameter of the projecting section of the barrel is larger than the inside diameter of the cap, a considerable compressive force can be used when the cap is put on. This is all the more true as the projecting element must be relatively large so that deviations from the container dimensions can be compensated for.
The object of the invention is to provide an improved syringe of the type mentioned above.
It is achieved by this design that the compressive pressure can be lower to put on the sealing cap, which in turn has the result that the number of cases in which the container is damaged during closing is reduced.